La Mort de Rogue
by RihemSnape
Summary: Un OS très court sur la mort de Rogue.


_**Bonjour à tous, j'avais envie d'écrire un OS sur la fin de Rogue parce que je trouvais que le personnage méritait peut-être quelque chose de plus personnel.**_

 _ **Alors voici, c'est un peu court et il n'y aura pas de suite, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

 _ **Merci à ma Bêta pour la correction :)**_

* * *

Comme une vieille amie, la Mort vint chercher Severus Rogue sans qu'il ne l'a craigne, il l'avait tant souhaitée à certains moments de sa vie.

Elle arriva sans souffrance, et ne lui montra pas ses mauvaises actions. A la place, elle lui renvoyait ses souvenirs, tous ceux qu'il avait précieusement conservés pour lui ; et à mesure qu'il les voyait défiler devant lui, il les sentait le quitter et il plongeait dans une sorte de rêve1. Il savait qu'Harry Potter, le fils de Lily, se tenait près de lui et que cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout d'Hermione Granger prenait soin de récolter ses souvenirs, pour qu'ils puissent les regarder, plus tard, dans la Pensine de Dumbledore. C'était bien. Peut-être qu'ainsi, on ne le verrait plus comme un lâche, ni comme un traitre ; même si il ne pensait pas mériter de reconnaissance. Il fallait qu'Harry comprenne, qu'il puisse comprendre, il le lui devait...

Tiens, c'était idiot d'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il s'entendait penser à lui en mentionnant son prénom : Harry. Dumbledore avait sans doute eu raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer outre l'apparence de James pour voir qu'il n'était pas comme lui, mais plus comme Lily ;mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait un mépris flagrant pour les règlements, lui sifflait une voix. Qu'importe ! Il avait toujours été mauvais en potion alors que Lily avait ça dans le sang... Non Harry était un peu des deux, mais il avait voué un culte à son père. Enfin il le pensait. Peut-être qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il ne savait plus. Mais malgré toute l'aversion qu'il lui avait toujours porté, et qui avait été réciproque, il l'avait protégé et empêché de mourir de nombreuses fois, comme au Quidditch pendant sa première année, ou comme avec Black en troisième année... Il aurait pu le laisser mourir, et il avait fallu qu'un sentiment l'en empêche.

Ce qu'il avait fait tout au long des dernières années n'avaient été fait que par Amour. Et voilà qu'il mourait.

Tout devenait sombre. Il se demanda un instant si c'était normal, mais que savait-il de ce qui était censé se passer après la mort ? Les gens parlaient d'une Lumière Blanche, lui était là, recroquevillé sur un sol lisse dans une obscurité ambiante, peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait été un mauvais homme ? Il méritait son châtiment. Mais, dans cette drôle d'obscurité, il voyait encore les deux yeux verts, qui l'avait accompagnés dans son agonie, et qui,au lieu de disparaître, semblaient reprendre une sorte de consistance et amener une lumière.

Étrangement, ce n'était pas le visage de Harry qu'il voyait à présent se former dans l'obscurité, mais celui d'une petite fille qui, d'une main tenait une bougie, et qui lui tendait l'autre en souriant. Il la reconnut tout de suite : Lily, sa Lily, celle qu'il avait aimé dès l'instant où il l'avait vue, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux enfants. Sa meilleure amie, celle à qui il n'avait jamais réussi à avouer ses sentiments, celle qu'il avait été incapable de sauver du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il avait aimée au premier regard et qu'il chérissait toujours, même maintenant qu'il était mort devant le fils qu'elle avait eu d'un autre. Cette fois, elle l'emmenait dans son dernier voyage. Il sentit son bras bouger et lui prendre la main, ce n'était pas son bras d'adulte, mais celui qu'il avait au même âge que la vision. Quand il saisit la main de Lily, elle l'emporta doucement vers un sentier un peu sinueux. Il hocha la tête comme un signe qu'il avait compris et le visage de la petite fille se fendit d'un sourire avant qu'elle ne se penche vers la chandelle et, d'un souffle léger, n'en éteigne la flamme en produisant une petite biche de fumée blanche.


End file.
